Conventional tabletop games such as air hockey and shuffleboard have been around for a long time. In an age of video games, these games provide a refreshing alternative that allows both young and old alike an opportunity to compete and interact on a three-dimensional level.
Tabletop games usually consist of one or more movable components that are manipulated by players in an arena of play. In shuffleboard, for example, the players slide metal pucks over the playing surface to position them within scoring zones at the far end of the board. The skill lies in judging the distance correctly and carefully positioning the puck at the far end of the long board. After all the pucks have been played from one end of the board, play continues in the opposite direction. The winner is the first player to accumulate a preset number of points (e.g., 15 points).